


Drunken Foreplay (leads to a threesome...)

by Diglossia



Category: Panik
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diglossia/pseuds/Diglossia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jan and Linke get trashed and T:mo gets a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Foreplay (leads to a threesome...)

T:mo watches, a treasonous smile tugging at his lips, as Linke, plastered within an inch of his life, tries to help an equally sloshed Jan up. Jan grabs Linke's proffered hand and tugs on it. Linke giggles and collapses to the floor. The two land in a tangle of every-which-way arms and legs. Both giggle madly.

They call T:mo over and he, his mind befuddled with alcohol, sets his beer on the floor and goes. Jan grabs T:mo's arm and pulls him to the floor. Linke peers over at T:mo. Linke's head bobs back and forth as he puts unsteady hands on the floor. T:mo bites his lip: Linke looks like a drunken ape in heels, he's so off-kilter. Linke, despite himself, manages somehow to stand up. He clambers up the side of the couch and collapses onto the cushions with a gigantic moan. T:mo looks up in disappointment as he loses his spot.

Jan decides then to climb into T:mo's lap, thoroughly distracting him from his morose musings over the aforementioned Linke-commandeered couch. Jan wriggles and giggles, running his hands through T:mo's bristly hair. He traces a loopy star above T:mo's ear and lays a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss to T:mo's lips. T:mo smiles- he's not nearly as drunk as Jan is- and runs his tongue over Jan's, enjoying the taste of whatever light beer Jan drank last. He sucks Jan's tongue into his mouth, twining it with his own. Jan hiccups. T:mo thinks it's the cutest sound he's ever heard.

He lets Jan's mouth go so the boy can breathe and sucks on Jan's neck, leaving a purpling bruise. Jan hiccups again, his chest bumping against T:mo's wandering hand. Long fingers wind around T:mo's hip, fingers that don't belong to Jan. T:mo turns and Linke catches his mouth. They kiss, Linke dominating and almost thrusting into T:mo's mouth. Jan's hot breath slides over T:mo's chest and deft hands slide under his shirt, tugging it upwards. Linke pulls away for the barest second to let the shirt slide over T:mo's head and then he is back, more insistent than before.

Jan licks a moist trail down the middle of T:mo's chest. The rapper groans as first Jan, then Linke presses closer. Jan's fingers move over T:mo's shorts. He undoes the button and the zipper, and tugs the shorts down to T:mo's ankles. T:mo gasps when Jan licks the inside of his thigh. T:mo tries to look down and see what Jan plans to do.

Linke bites hard on T:mo's lip, demanding his attention back.

"Mine," Linke growls.

"Ours," Jan whispers.

Linke pulls away from T:mo to look at the DJ. T:mo gulps air and watches them. Jan holds his gaze as Linke stares at him. Thirty seconds, a minute maybe, passes as they look at each other.

Linke shrugs and turns back to T:mo.

"Ours," he murmurs, scraping his teeth against T:mo's jaw.

T:mo, his mind unable to intelligently process what just happened, moans. Linke sucks on his earlobe, toying with the pliant skin as Jan traces a distracting pattern along T:mo's stomach with his fingers. Those fingers slip underneath the waistband of T:mo's boxers and wrap around his cock. Jan strokes with the lightest of touches, his little finger brushing tantalizingly close to T:mo's balls.

"T:mo," Linke whispers, the sound vibrating against T:mo's skin, "Is there anything in particular you want us to do?"

Linke kisses T:mo softly and pulls back, smirking. Jan strokes harder, his blue eyes trained on T:mo as well.

"Well?" Linke whispers.

"Guh," is all T:mo can manage.

"Jan could take your cock in his mouth," Linke croons, "and suck it. Slow and soft at first, the pressure increasing steadily until you come screaming his name."

T:mo moans.

"Or I could let you put your fingers up my hole and let you stretch me out until I'm ready," Linke continues, his voice low and husky, "and then you can slide inside and take me as hard as you want."

T:mo's breathing hitches. Jan is still between his legs. The DJ's breath pours hotly over T:mo's arousal, exciting him more.

"Have you made your decision?" Linke asks.

"I don't know-" T:mo gasps.

Linke bites the back of T:mo's neck, dragging his teeth down along T:mo's spine.

"Then we do what Jan wants," Linke murmurs, "and we take you."

ØØØ

T:mo lies between Linke and Jan, his heart still pounding from their earlier exertions. They had ended up with Jan behind T:mo fucking him as Linke kissed and teased him, trailing from T:mo's mouth to his navel and on to his groin. Linke had done everything but swallow him, sucking and licking and biting until T:mo had begged him to suck him. Linke had laughed and left him bereft, moving to toy with Jan and then to sandwich Jan between them. They had moved together, the double weight driving T:mo wild as they pounded over and over.

He had screamed just like Linke had told him he would but T:mo isn't sure whose name he had screamed first. In the end he raps their names as he braced himself against the couch. T:mo had held off long enough to not ruin the couch with his cum. Linke had wrapped his lips around T:mo's cock at the last second and swallowed all of him.

They had fallen to the floor together, the two singers wrapped around Jan. Linke and Jan had drifted off in sleep and now T:mo lies looking at them. They breathe in perfect rhythm. He smiles and scoots closer to Jan.

T:mo lays his head on Jan's stomach, letting Jan and Linke's heavy breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
